


Everytime

by Sinfonia (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sinfonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could you not listen to such a delectable command?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime

Lust blown irises rolled upwards in uncontrollable pleasure; back arching high as the rough, commanding circles upon her swollen clit threw her into another orgasm. A cacophony of pleads and mewls left her plump lips, the body beside her completely relaxed as his fingers worked her into a pliant mess. Once she managed to relax again, he withdrew the slick digits and brought them to his lips and licked at the delectable musk of his lover; unaware of the harsh glare he was getting.

At least, until his own copy of To Catch A Mockingbird was smacked across his face.

"Are you upset, little dove? " He inquired, cradling his stinging cheek as she threw the text and pushed him down into the sheets in a huff.

"Six. Fucking. Times."

Glasses were plucked from his face as she roughly pressed her lips to his own and moaned softly, hips grinding down upon the thickened cock she knew was aching. Both hands came to clasp onto the flesh of her backside and squeeze teasingly, just as his tongue slipped passed the seam of her lips. Too riled up to fight the delightful drag of his boxer clad manhood, she hitched a thigh up and let the length of him rub between the dripping folds of her pussy; nails digging softly into his shoulders. It was too much and absolutely perfect and God, she was whining into the kiss. Needful, pitiful noises as he coiled his tongue with hers.

Then came the smacks.

His palm was relentless. Each spank harsh and sharp against her ass with every roll of their hips, causing her to jolt and keen until it became too much. Between the friction of damp cloth on her aching clit and the sting of sweet pain radiating her backside, she was panting and trembling from another oncoming wave of ecstasy. Her eyelids fluttered shut when his thumb came to brush across her bottom lip, smearing saliva and dipping oh-so-lightly inside; a chuckle reverberating as she suckled desperately.

"Let go, darling...Cum."

And with a weak squeal, she did, like every other time.


End file.
